Miedo
by Daryaak
Summary: Ocurre en tercer año... Él salta al escuchar los truenos y llora en silencio el por qué, ella sólo lo abraza...


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí tengo un nuevo ONE-SHOT que espero que les guste. Lo hice en un momento de inspiración, quizás ni me demoré una hora en hacerlo, pero espero que me haya quedado bien, y que lo aprovechen.

**Pareja**: Hermione-Draco

**Tema**: Draco le tiene miedo a los truenos y relámpagos, pero¿por qué?

**Aclaración**: Ocurre en tercer año.

¡Disfrutenlo! Y no olviden que todos lo personajes son de J. K. Rowling...

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Miedo**_

_by_

_Lithit M-P_

Se encogió más al sentir nuevamente aquel ruido y ver la luz entrar por la ventana. Era vergonzoso, sí, lo admitía, y nadie lo sabía, pero aquello le traía malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos¿y qué podía hacer él contra ello?

_El niño se encogió en la esquina de su cama pegada a la pared. Podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer unas dos habitaciones más lejos, podía escuchar como se rompía algo, la voz de un hombre gritando amenazadoramente, el golpe de una mano en la piel, otro grito, llanto y palabras amenazadoras, y luego el silencio. Se abrazó las piernas y sollozó. Pegó un salto al escuchar un trueno y vio cómo la luz alumbraba por escasos segundos su gran habitación. La mayoría de las veces pasaba aquello, y ya no podía aguantar lo que pasaba¿pero qué podía hacer un niño de cinco años? Luego de un silencio, escuchó unos gemidos, los cuales se hacían más fuertes, y tenía la ligera impresión de qué pasaba, pero estaba casi seguro que era a la fuerza. La lluvia caía fieramente desde las grises nubes, empapándolo todo. Se limpió sus ojitos grises y se metió en la cama lentamente, sin poder dormirse y tratando de ignorar los gemidos._

_La puerta se abrió luego de unos minutos y fue justo en el mismo momento en que un apareció un trueno, haciendo que el niño saltara y sin poder evitarlo soltara un sollozo. La persona cerró la puerta y se acercó a la gran cama de negras sábanas de seda y verde oscuro cubrecama, y se sentó mientras le acariciaba al pelo rubio platinado al niño cariñosamente. Los ojos grises del pequeño se abrieron y miraron a la mujer frente él y, gracias a la luz que había entrado nuevamente por la ventana haciendo que se sobresaltara nuevamente, pudo ver que tenía visibles marcas en la cara y que sus ojos estabas rojos a causa del llanto. Se estremeció al ver por la ventana un rayo._

_- Todo está bien, amor – le dijo la mujer dulcemente -, no te van a hacer nada._

_El niño sólo se abrazó a su madre por un nuevo trueno. Les tenía miedo, sí, y todo era por lo que siempre pasaba aquellas noches, aquellos recuerdos desde que tenía memoria, aquellas imágenes de su padre pegándole a su madre y haciéndole otra cosa peor, otra cosa que le acababa de hacer, y lo sabía, sabía que la había __**violado**_

_La mujer le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y una traicionera lágrima escapó de sus ojos azules. Se la secó disimuladamente y le dio un beso en la nuca a su hijo. Lo que ambos vivían era sin duda un infierno._

Sin poder aguantar estar allí acostado y recordar aquellos horribles momentos, se levantó de la cama, se vistió, se puso una capa negra con el escudo de Slytherin en ésta y salió furtivamente del dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año. Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo hasta que entró a un aula del tercer piso. Estaba completamente oscura, sólo se iluminaba de vez en cuando gracias a los truenos, haciendo que saltara del miedo. Apegó su espalda en la pared de la esquina del lado derecho de la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. encogió las rodillas, apegándolas a su pecho, y se abrazó las rodillas con sus algo delgados brazos. Escondió la cara e´ntre éstas, esperando esperanzadoramente que la puerta se abriera y por ella entrara la persona que siempre lo abrazaba y lo acunaba aquellas noches, estuviera en su casa o no, siempre estaba allí para él, con él.

Furtivas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos mientras las imágenes pasaban como flashes brillantes ante sus ojos. Gritos, golpes, gemidos, sollozos, luces, ruidos, el cielo iluminado, líneas entre las nubes, vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, acurrucado en su cama, caricias, abrazos llenos de cariño y amor, lágrimas, oscuridad, dolor, _infierno_. Todo pasaba tan rápido por su mente haciendo que la angustia creciera más y más.

La puerta se abrió sin que se diera cuenta y por ella entró alguien que vio con sorpresa al chico. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras ella y miró más sorprendida como el chico saltaba en su lugar gracias a un nuevo trueno. Se acercó al chico y se arrodilló frente él y lo miró angustiada.

- ¿Malfoy? – susurró.

El joven levantó la vista de inmediato, reconociendo al instante la voz que había pronunciado su apellido, y vio, con terror, a Hermione Granger. Se intentó echar hacia atrás para separase de ella, pero estaba tan apegado a la pared que sólo consiguió que sus piernas rozaran a la chica, estremeciéndolo y, sin saberlo, estremeciéndola a ella.

- Oh, Malfoy, estás... estás llorando – le dijo ella con ternura y alargó una mano para sacar las lágrimas, pero él echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- N-no me t-toques – susurró entrecortadamente y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y su vista se tornó borrosa.

- No te voy a hacer nada – le dijo ella dulcemente, sin dejar a un lado los susurros.

Draco Malfoy negó con la cabeza pero aún así sintió la suave y tibia piel de las manos de la chica en sus mejillas, y se abandonó a aquella caricia que le quemaba la piel y lo estremecía, y cerró los ojos, haciendo que inconscientemente dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos que estaban hasta rebalsar de lágrimas.

Hermione miró al chico, aún sin creerse que le tuviera miedo a los truenos. La lluvia era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella solitaria noche y el ruido de algunos truenos que sobresaltaban todo el tiempo al chico.

Draco abrió los ojos, miró a la chica y se abrazó a ella, dejando apoyada su mejilla izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de ella, cerró los ojos y entonces recién allí dejó escapar libremente las lágrimas y los sollozos.

Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el aún no desarrollado enteramente cuerpo del chico y le acarició la espalda y el cabello suave, sedoso y rubio platinado suavemente. No entendía la actitud de él, que un momento le decía que no y otro que sí, pero lo que sí sabía era que no lo iba a dejar allí, sumido en la oscuridad.

- Estoy contigo, Draco – le susurró -. No estás solo, no te voy a dejar.

Draco se abrazó más a ella, prometiéndose silenciosamente que nunca la iba a dejar.

Una mujer había abierto silenciosamente la puerta, pero al ver aquella escena, sonrió con ternura, feliz de que su hijo haya encontrado a alguien que lo abrazara en aquellas noches en las cuales no podía estar solo por los recuerdos que gracias a su marido tenía, y sabía que iba a ser por siempre.

Y no se había equivocado. Ambos, sangre sucia y sangre limpia, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, habían peleado contra todo y contra todos para poder estar juntos, y ganaron, pudieron estar juntos a pesar de las diferencias tanto sociales como personales, porque se amaban, y él siempre tuvo a su lado a una persona que lo abrazara, y luego besara, aquellas noches donde los recuerdos más malos de su vida acudían a su mente. Ambos se amaban, y eso importaba, más que aquel miedo hacia los truenos, relámpagos y rayos.

טּ § ̃̃ ̃̃Ғϊи ̃̃ ̃̃§ טּ

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

¿Y¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gustó mucho, la verdad. Lo encontré bsatante tiernno, aunque también angustiante...

Si quieren, claro, me pueden dejar algún review, para que me hagan saber que mi fic sí fue de su agrado.

¡Cuídense!

¡Hasta otro fic!


End file.
